The Data Management and Statistics Core is designed: 1) To provide consultation regarding all aspects of study design and statistical analysis to the PIs of each study, 2)To provide consultation to the PIs of each study regarding data management within their own laboratories, 3) To be responsible for acquiring and managing data sets from each project that will be used in combined and integrated analyses, 4) To be responsible for completing all analyses that require integration of data sets from two or more of the projects. 5) To be responsible for carrying out selected complex analyses that pertain to individual projects.